The Impossibles Meet The Mighty Heroes!
by LADYMALLARD
Summary: The Impossible and Skittles meet up with some very unusual crime fighters, can they defeat the villains together, read on and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Title; The Impossibles meet The Mighty Heroes.

By LadyMallard.

The synopsis of the story; Multi Man, Coil Man, Fluid Man and Skittles/Impossi-Pup, meet up with some very unique crime fighters.

Story summery; What happens when two groups of Super Heroes meet, to defeat the Villains. On a cross country concert tour, The Impossibles find themselves suddenly involved in a dastardly plot, to steal banks, starting in a city called Goodhaven.

Disclaimer; The Impossibles belong to Hanna Barbera, The Mighty Heroes; Diaper Man, Strong Man, Cuckoo Man, Tornado Man and Rope Man and the Villains in this story, belong to Terry Toones, Skittles/Impossi-Pup, is the creation of and belongs to, Erin T. Aardvark. Thank you Erin, for again graciously allowing me to borrow your wonderful character for my story! Also the real names of the Impossibles are Erins creations, I'm using them to differentiate as to when they are the singing and fighting Impossibles. I thought it would be more fun that way, Mike Rogers, SSHQ, Inventor/mechanic, is also one of Erin's brilliant creations. All of the names, of the civilian identities, of the Mighty Heroes and any locations named as a part of Goodhaven are my creation. I want to extent a grateful thank you once again, to my friend, fellow author and mentor, Irual for her invaluable help in the crafting of this new story.

Prolog; Engine Trouble.

The Singing Impossibles, a trio of electric guitar playing teenagers, had just arrived in the city of Goodhaven.

They are traveling on tour cross country and Goodhaven is where they are to perform at their first scheduled concert. They are there to promote their newest hits and latest album.

The boys had been listening to music on the Impossi-mobiles radio, when an announcer came on.

"Good morning rock n rollers! This is Ron Keys at radio station DSCTR, with a reminder, to all of you fans out there, about the big music concert tonight, at the Beauregard Bailey Concert Hall, in down town Goodhaven. The famous singing group The Impossibles, will be performing tonight only, hits from their new album, "Lets Hear It For The Boys!" Featuring their two newest hits, "(Come) Rescue Me and Puppy Love", (not to be confused with the Donny Osmond version) as well as some of their top of the charts favorites. Dont miss it, the box office is now open, concert tickets will be selling out fast! Now heres one of their all time hits "Little Sally Ann."

The Impossibles grinned as the familiar tune started....

It had been a long dusty all night drive, (even for these Famous Rock n' Rollers and secret crime fighters, who were used to long tours) from Megatropolis, but this leg of the journey was coming to a close and as dawn was breaking, the Impossibles, were excited to finally hit town.

As Calvin Manning Collins, the blonde, base guitarist and lead singer of the group, took over from the Impossi-mobiles autopilot, his band mate Mark O'Neil Mills, had unfolded and was reading the city map, they had gotten as part of the music tour package. It told them, where everything was located.

The boys had been practicing part of the night and had gotten in a little bit of rest, while the Impossi-mobile's autopilot, had handled the driving.

Skittles, Mark's puppy, had awakened with her usual energy and enthusiasm and was now enjoying the breeze, leaning her paws on the cars door frame, with her ears flapping.....

"According to this map, here's the concert hall we're suppose to perform at this evening." Mark, was saying pointing to a location on the map.

Franklin Peter McAlister, or "Franky" for short, who was in the back seat of their car, looked over Mark's shoulder at where his red headed band mate was pointing.

Then the dark haired Impossible read from the city map.

"Interesting street names, (he commented) our hotel is located on the corner of Harbor Blvd. and Convention Way, about 5 blocks from the Concert Hall.

Mark continued, "According to the information in our tour packet the reservations, at the hotel are under our real names, so we won't be swarmed by our fans!

"That's great, (Calvin replied from the drivers seat) we'll be able to relax and rest up for tonight, without anyone beating the door down for autographs!"

As they were nearing the location of the hotel, The Impossi-mobile's engine started to develop a problem.

Checking the Impossi-mobile's onboard diagnostic systems, Calvin determined it wasn't something in the converting software, he figured the best thing would be to have the regular parts of the engine checked.

If that didn't fix the problem it would be time to call in Impossi-mobile inventor/mechanic Mike Rogers, of SSHQ, (Secret Security Head Quarters) to look into what was wrong.

As Calvin pulled into a service station, a tall blonde muscular fellow, in blue coveralls and sneakers, came over to greet them.

"Hey there! (he said giving Skittles a friendly pat and speaking with a southern accent, He asked) Do y'all need some gas, or are ya havin car trouble?"

Calvin responded, "We're having trouble with our engine. Could you take a look and see what's wrong?"

The mechanic answered, "No problem, while I have a look, why don't you fellas relax and go help yourselves to a drink. The fridge is in the garage, over there!"

He pointed to a nearby building.

He added smiling at Skittles, "I bet this little lady would like a drink too, there's a water cooler over in the corner. There should be a bowl up on the shelf, you can use for her to drink from."

"Thanks! (Calvin replied) Don't mind if we do! Nice area, but it's a lot hotter now that we aren't moving."

Mark and Calvin, went over to the garage and brought back some sodas and a bowl of fresh cold water for Skittles.

Calvin handed a soda to Franky, who was watching the mechanic as he got to work....

As Mark handed a soda to the mechanic, he asked, "How long do you think it will take, Mr....Mr....?"

Accepting the soda, the mechanic looked up,

"Oh, ah, thank's.....just call me Hank, (he replied) I don't think it'll take long to find the trouble."

"I'm Mark Mills, these are my friends, (gesturing at the other two) Calvin Collins and Franky McAlister."

Hank smiled again, shaking hands with each of the boys,

"Nice to meet ya!"

He had already opened the hood, of the Impossi-mobile and taking a gulp of the soda, began to look the engine over, commenting, in a sort of envious tone.

"Great looking car, I've never seen one, like thisn before. You guys are sure lucky! Ive got a sweet frame set up under the tarp over there, (pointing to a large shape near the side of the building) I'm tryin to find parts to build my own custom Muscle car, for a trade show next yr., but this is the most unusual power block Ive ever seen."

Mark smiled at the complement and replied, "She's one of a kind alright. Built just for us!"

Franky kind of snickered, leaned over to Calvin and said quietly, "And rebuilt."

He was referring to all the times, they had crashed for one reason or another and the mechanics at SSHQ, had to fix their car.

This caused the blonde headed Impossible, to start chuckling getting a look from both Hank and Mark.

Hank was wondering, what was funny about what Mark had said and Mark was irritated, looking Franky's way, figuring he had made a snide remark, concerning the Impossi-mobiles repair history.

Deciding it was a private joke, Hank shrugged his shoulders and went back to work on the cars engine.

Meanwhile, Skittles, (after lapping up her water) was sniffing around, investigating the station.

After she had satisfied her curiosity, she came back over to the car and sat beside Mark, who leaned down to pet her reassuringly.

Hank looked up a moment later and announced,

"I think I've found the trouble. You must have picked up a sharp rock, or something else on the road, you're leaking oil. It's a good thing you came in when you did, letting this go could have really damaged your engine, specially in this heat."

Looking at Franky and Calvin who were trying their best, to keep straight faces, Mark answered,

"I'm glad you found the trouble Hank. How long will take you, to fix it?"

The mechanic look over at him and replied, "It shouldn't take long to replace the oil line."

He worked on the engine for about 25 minutes, which included replacing the lost oil, then looking up again said.

"That's got it, try it now!"

Calvin handed Franky his soda, hopped into the front seat and switched on the engine.

The Impossi-mobile's motor started up perfect, purring like a kitten, Calvin gave the mechanic the thumbs up, smiling.

Mark ask Hank, to fill up the gas tank.

While the tank was being filled, he also checked the radiator, toping it off with water.

Franky and Skittles, hopped in and settled back into the Imposs-mobiles middle seat.

After the tank was filled and the radiator and gas caps were secured, Mark smiled and said, "Thanks a lot Hank!" Handed him some money, then got into the Imposs-mobile.

As they drove off, Mark shouted, "Keep the change!"

The Impossibles waved to the astonished mechanic, who looked down at the amount of money, in his hand.

Watching them leave, Hank let out a low whistle, smiled and waved back, then went to deposit the money into the cash register, less a very generous tip.

Going back to his other work, feeling a little guilty for getting such a big tip, for 25 minutes work, he thought to himself,

'Nice kids, I sure could use more generous costumers, like them! I hope they don't have any more trouble, bein tourists and all.'

Inside the garage office, out of ear shot sitting on the work desk, a small transistor radio, was playing an Impossibles hit.....

End of Prolog.


	2. Chapter 2 When Heroes Collide

Disclaimer; The Impossibles belong to Hanna Barbera, The Mighty Heroes and the criminals mentioned, belong to Terry Toones. The character of Skittles/Impossi-Pup, belongs to brilliant FF Author, Erin T. Aardvark as do the Impossibles non-super hero names. Many thanks to these great creative minds, for letting me borrow their wonderful creations. The Mighty Heroes non-super hero identities are my own invention, as well as the incidental characters and locations around Goodhaven mentioned in this story. My thanks to my mentor Irual for again, giving me lots of great help, in bringing this story to print. So sit back, relax and enjoy. Read and review, please.

Chapter 1. The Meeting.

The Impossi-mobile soon pulled into the parking garage, of the hotel where the Impossibles were to stay over night. Mark clipped on Skittles' leash, then they all picked up their bags and electric guitars and headed over to check in.

Even though the morning desk manager, knew who they were from the notice the hotel had received, he and the other members of the staff were professional and friendly and made sure no one would bother them for autographs.

While signing in, the Impossibles happen to look out a window, near the check in counter, & they were confronted by a strange sight.

An odd looking little man, in a purple cape and green outfit, wearing a purple helmet, outfitted with a strange kind of light on it, was standing on the side walk facing toward a large brick building with the words, "First National Bank of Goodhaven" on it.

With an evil maniacal grin, he reached up and flipped a switch, on top of the light on the helmet. A beam of light, flashed out and obscured the building for a second, then when the light ray disappeared, it revealed that the building had shrunk, to the size of a toy.

"Holy Dehydration!" exclaimed Franky, "Did you guys see what that strange little guy did?"

Nodding their heads, an astonished Mark and Calvin answered, "Yeah!" in unison.

Then Mark remarked amazed, "He just used some kind of ray, to shrink the Bank."

As they watched, the odd little man, picked up the now miniature building, laughing…

"How about that, (he remarked to himself) a four story piggy bank!"

He then hopped into a weird looking little, rocket propelled car. It would really standout and be hard to miss even without it's unusual propellant, since it was red with black markings, & sped off down the street.

Before they could react, suddenly a colorful light show went off in the sky over the city. It was all red, white and blue, like the fourth of July.

Calvin had to shout his question, to the clerk over the loud noise coming from outside…

"What's going on?"

Having heard The Impossibles talking about, what they had just seen out the window, The man behind the counter shouted back….

"That's the signal for the Mighty Heroes! They're being called in to fight The Shrinker! He's the one who just stole the bank building!"

Mark shouted at him, "We have to go do something, can we store our bags here?"

The desk clerk nodded and shouted back at them "Of course!"(not knowing that when Mark said that they had to go do something, he meant of course, to catch the crook.)

The Impossibles dropped their baggage and guitars and ran, with Skittles, (whom Mark had released from her leash) in the lead, over to where they had parked the Impossi-mobile.

They jumped in, started up the engine, converted to Impossi-jet and took off.

The Impossi-jet swerved sharply as Calvin piloted it, to avoid the traffic outside the parking garage and gain enough altitude to fly above the buildings, this area was close to Downtown Goodhaven and most of the buildings were skyscrapers.

Changing from the Singing Impossibles, to their superhero personas, (Skittles barked three times along with her patented back flip and changed into Impossi-Pup) they shouted, Rally Ho!" sounding their battle cry.

Hovering in between a tall office building and the hotel, they saw the empty lot where the bank building had been. Then zooming in the direction they had seen the jet propelled car move in. They started scanning the street below, hoping to see it's unusual design show up against any ordinary traffic.

From a window in the building the impossi-mobile had been hovering near, a short man in a business suit, leaned out looking at the colorful display in the sky, he didn't notice the unusual jet, because he was paying attention to the signal.

At the same time the signal started, from different parts of Goodhaven…..

At his garage Hank, the gas station attendant/mechanic, was working under his muscle car, as the colorful signal caught his attention, standing up, he lifted the entire car body off the ground, looking toward the display.

And in a small "Exotic Birds" pet store down town, as a middle-aged fellow is feeding a colorful bird in a cage, he noticed the signal and he immediately tossed the bowl of feed away, running toward a big clock on the far wall.

At Goodhaven Harbor and Naval Yard, a sailor in a white uniform, working near a large ship, dropped the rope he was working with, turning toward the colorful light show.

And in a small rural neighborhood, in a nursery bed room of an unassuming house, the noise and colorful lights awakened a baby, napping in his crib.

They were all reacting at the same time, to the same colorful light show in the sky and just as the Impossibles had, each went through unique quick changes of their own.

The baby, smiled, grabbed his blanket, tying it around his neck cape fashion, then grabbing his bottle and taking a couple of drinks of the special formula it held and adjusting his diaper shouted, "Up and away!" taking off out of the window….

Hank set his truck down and peeled off his coverall, revealing his red costume and blue cape underneath and taking a running leap, took off into the sky shouting, "Yahoooo!"….

The bird store manager, hopped into the large cuckoo clock against the wall, emerging seconds later, fully costumed and flying out the door, (after a couple of false starts) crowing, "Cuckoo Cuckoo!"….

The fellow in the business suit, began to spin rapidly, changing into his blue and red costume, then shouting, "WHEEEEEE!" began to spin again, looking just like small cyclone and flew out the window of his weather station…..

On the docks the sailor, disappeared inside his uniform transforming his human form from the neck down into rope, for a body, with rope arms, hands, legs and feet, taking off into the air and shouting "Gung HOOOO!"

The five were a group of crime fighters, called The Mighty Heroes, defenders of Goodhaven.

Meeting in the sky…..

The man dressed to resemble a bird exclaimed "What's up Heroes, what's up?"

The rope guy looked his way and answered, "I don't know, but, we have to be ready for anything!"

With the baby in the lead, they flew off in the direction of the signal….

Suddenly up ahead, they spotted a large sleek unusual jet-like aircraft, splitting their formation into two's with the bird-costumed guy behind them, they sped up and gained on the reddish-orange craft flying ahead of them.

As they got closer, he couldn't be sure about it, but Hank started to think, 'There was something awfully familiar, about this jet we're followin…'

It wasn't long before The Impossibles had spotted the criminal, the hotel desk manager had called The Shrinker.

The Imposs-jet had nearly caught up to the strange little rocket car, with The Shrinker in it, when the Impossibles found themselves suddenly being flanked on both sides by several colorfully costumed flying people.

There were four of them and what looked like a small cyclone…

A man who was like loops of tan colored rope, wearing a blue cape and hood, and a red helmet on his head, a blond haired muscular guy,(who looked strangely familiar) dressed in a red outfit, blue cape and white sneakers, & a red headed baby, in a blue blanket-like cape and diaper, carrying a baby bottle.

There was also, that strange small tornado-like wind, flying alongside the baby.

Behind the Impossi-jet, bringing up the rear and flapping his arms to stay aloft, was the strangest of all, (of course, I think that a Flying Baby, is pretty darn strange, don't you? But this..) was a guy dressed in a pair of red long johns, with claws in the feet and a blue cape, tail feathers and a red fabric hood forming a beak over his nose, making him look like a large chicken.

Each of these guys, had a white "H" on his chest.

The two groups looked each other over, then they all said at the same time….

"Who are you?"

Fluid Man half converted to liquid, then dove out of the Impossi-jet and confronted the flying baby, making him stop in mid-flight. The others stopped too, & Coil Man put the Impossi-jet into hover mode.

The baby shouted, "Hey, just what do you think you're doing! You're letting the criminal who ever it is get away!"

After getting over the shock of a baby not only flying, but shouting in a baritone voice, perfect English at him, Fluid Man said in a no nonsense tone…

"I want to know who you are and why you're following us!"

The baby replied in an irritated tone, "We don't have time for this, You're interfering with our mission!"

Suddenly, the little cyclone swooped down catching Fluid Man off guard, sucking him into the center of it's vortex,

"Twistin Tornadoes!" shouted Coil Man, watching from the Impossi-jet.

Impossi-Pup was barking her head off, as Multi Man, quickly multiplying, caught the cyclone, stopping it's whirling motion.

It turned out to be a guy, in a blue costume with a matching hood and cape, red gloves and boots and the same style of white "H" on his chest.

Stopping his spinning motion, released Fluid Man at the same time. He was a little dizzy, but none the worse for wear.

Hanging on to the blue costume character, who was trying to get away, Multi Man, multiplied himself and his captive down to the ground, everyone else followed them, landing.

As they faced each other, beyond irritated, the baby first demanded, that Multi Man release the guy he had captured, in order to rescue his team mate, then turned his attention to Fluid Man….

Impossi-Pup was instantly in her guard dog-mode, growling at the colorful strangers. Like any other devoted dog, she wasn't about to let anyone mess with HER boys.

With an immediate take charge attitude, the baby was shouting.….

"Alright, what's the deal with you guys? Why did you stop us from catching up to the criminal?"

Ignoring his attitude Fluid Man shot back, "I'm giving you guys, one chance to explain yourselves, before we contact the police. Who ARE you?"

Not able to control his temper any longer, the baby shouted back, "WE are The Mighty Heroes and WE were after a Super Criminal! WHY, did you Stop Us?"

Now confused, Fluid Man said in a somewhat shocked tone…..

"You mean…You're crime fighters?"

In a complete turnaround of attitude at that moment, Multi Man quickly released the costumed guy he had been holding onto, even Impossi-Pup had changed her own attitude, no longer growling.

Instead she curiously approached the muscle bound guy in red, (who was eyeing her) sensing something familiar about him.

Unlike when she had faced criminal types, this man didn't smell like a bad guy……suddenly she realized that she had smelled him before and her tail began to wag.

As the short guy in the blue, rejoined his friends, realization dawned on Multi Man.

He said, "Fluey, they're the ones that, that signal was calling, (Turning to face the baby saying, apologetically) we're…sorry, we didn't know, if you were here to help or prevent the capture of that guy, The Shrinker."

In a defeated tone, the baby remarked, "Well, it doesn't matter now, The Shrinker's gotten away and now we'll have to track him down again."

In a contrite tone, Coil Man offered, "We'll help you, since it was our fault he got away."

Multi Man began to noticed, Impossi-Pup was acting a bit strange and excited, as she made a closer investigation of the tall blond haired guy, who, in turn, was looking at the little costumed dog and then at the others and their jet, then light bulb went on and he spoke up at that moment…

"Hey Diaper Man, I know these guys , I recognize their jet. They were in the garage earlier, but it was a car, & they weren't dressed like that and nether was the dog!" he stated pointing at Impossi-Pup.

Fluey and the baby both suddenly looked at him and shouted "Hank!?" (each using a different inflection) then stared at each other.

Now recognizing him, as the mechanic who repaired the Impossi-mobile's engine, Multi said in a calm tone, "I….think…we should start over. We, are The Impossibles.

I am Multi Man, (he demonstrated his multiplying powers again, then pointed to Impossi-Pup) This is my dog, our mascot and canine crime buster Impossi-Pup, (who ran like a bolt of lightning, around the group, to demonstrate her power of high speed) then he pointed to Coiley, "This is Coil Man, (who demonstrated his slinky-like stretching ability) and you've ah, met Fluid Man."

Fluey and the baby eyed each other, then baby spoke up.

"I'm Diaper Man, leader of The Mighty Heroes, (pointing at Hank) that's Strong Man, (then pointing to each of the others) Tornado Man, Rope Man and Cuckoo Man."

"Now that the introductions are over, I think we had better get to searching for The Shrinker, don't you?"

Multi cleared his throat and answered, "Yes….where do you think we should start looking?"

Diaper Man thought for a moment,

"The Shrinker has several places he could use for a hideout, but I don't think we can cover everything, before he has a chance to pull off something else unless…."

"We split up and all search different parts of the city!" (finished Fluid Man)

But, Diaper man shook his head saying, "You guys don't know the city like we do, It will be smarter and safer if we split into two groups of 3 and one of 2, Cuckoo Man, Rope Man, you and Coil Man take the east side of the city,

Fluey was about to object to "the baby" taking charge, but Multi stopped him whispering, "They have the home town advantage, we should go along with what they decide."

Fluid Man saw the logic, in what his team mate had said and so, didn't say anything, allowing Diaper Man to continue….

Looking their way he said, "Strong Man You, Tornado Man and Multi Man take the north side of Goodhaven. I'll take Fluid Man with me and cover the west side of the city. Give it half an hr. then meet us at Bailey Hill Park, by the statues of Beauregard Bailey and Benjamin Hill, so we can regroup and figure out our next move."

Everyone took off in the assigned directions.

Since nether Coil Man nor Multi Man had flying powers, Multi and Skittles rode on Strong Man's back, while Coiley drove the Impossi-mobile, following Rope Man and Cuckoo Man, who, as always took a little longer then anyone else to get airborn.

Half an hr. later, they all met in the park at the foot of a large pedestal, with two bronze figures of men in civil war uniforms shaking hands.

No one had anything good to report so, as they were discussing what to do next when suddenly, The Mighty Heroe's call signal went off again, catching every ones attention!

End of Part 1


	3. Chapter 3 Small Problems

Disclaimer; The Impossibles belong to Hanna Barbera, The Mighty Heroes and the villains mentioned, are the property of Terry Toones, Skittles/Impossi-Pup is the property of Erin T. Aardvark who also created several wonderful stories for the Impossibles my thanks to her again for letting me borrow her wonderful character for my story, I am responsible for the incidental locations and characters, as well as the true identities of the Mighty Heroes, for this story. My thanks to my friend and mentor Irual, for her invaluable help in putting together this and other storys. Nothing monetary is gained, just reviews, which I look forward to, with great anticipation. Relax read and enjoy, don't forget to review.

Chapter 2. Bottled Heroes.

Reacting to the loud colorful signal, Diaper Man shouted out, "Come on guys, we'd better check this out, we may just have found The Shrinker again!"

Diaper Man shot into the sky, shouting "Up and Away!" followed by Strong Man shouting, "Yahoooo!" as he took off.

Tornado Man exclaimed "Wheeeeeeeeee!" as he turned into the small whirl wind again, then Rope Man shouted, "Gung Hooooo!" leaping into the sky,.

The last to take off, crowing, "Ah, Cuckoo Cuckoo!" was Cuckoo Man.

But as usual, he was having trouble with his take off and staying airborn, so, as The Impossibles and Impossi-Pup took off, once again sounding their own battle cry, "Rally Ho!" they picked him up, so he could ride with them in the Impossi-jet.

Giving the colorfully costumed pup a friendly pat, Cuckoo Man gave The Impossibles a grateful look, as they followed the others.

As they neared the southern part of the city, where the signal originated. On a sidewalk they were surprised to see another strange looking guy, in the process of pulling off a robbery.

He was threatening a couple of businessmen , he looked like a gigantic frog, wearing a bluish green body suit, with fins which matched his overall complexion, a red cape and wearing a black double diamond shaped mask.

"The Frog!" shouted Cuckoo Man, pointing downward, (indicating the criminal activity) he then leapt out of the Impossi-jet, in dive-bomber like fashion, straight down, towards the bluish green criminal.

The other Mighty Heroes were already diving down as well.

Coiley pushed the autopilot button, on the Impossi-jet's dash and with an exuberant Impossi-Pup revving up and using her super speed, in the lead, each of The Impossibles left the jet, to go on the attack.

The Impossi-jet itself landed safely,(hey, it's the Impossi-mobile, it can do practically anything!)

Spotting the Mighty Heroes, The Frog took off in one direction while the two guys he was attempting to rob ran in the other.

The Mighty Heroes and the Impossibles were in hot pursuit, chasing The Frog, through a wooded area and into a clearing.

As the heroes caught up to and began to surround the big amphibian-like criminal, Diaper Man started toward The Frog.

At the same time, Strong Man started forward from his position. Multi Man and Coil Man also started forward.

Meanwhile, Impossi-Pup circled around, trying to cut off any escape.

As all four of the heroes lunged at The Frog at the same time, it was as if he was anticipating that kind of an attack, because The Frog ducked and stepped to the side, bull fighter fashion, at the last minute as they closed in.

Instead of tackling The Frog, they collided with each other.

At the same time, a strange thing happened, that same light ray, The Impossibles had seen used on the building in town earlier, shot out from nowhere, catching Coil Man, Diaper Man, Multi Man and Strong Man in it's wake, before they could react quick enough to avoid it, shrinking them down.

The Frog, caught the now miniaturized heroes in a oversized, thick glass jar which had been hidden under his cape, snapping shut a lid with minute holes in it.

This crime spree, had been a trap, to lure the Mighty Heroes into the criminal's clutches.

Inside the jar, Strong Man looked at Diaper Man sheepishly, saying, "Sorry about that Diaper Man."

"It's…..Ok, Strong Man." he replied with a strained look, realizing...

"This whole situation was a deliberately set trap for us. Sorry it caught you guys too." Diaper Man said looking at Multi and Coiley.

Confedentialy Coil Man answered, "Don't worry, we'll get outa here!"

He then tried to bust off the lid, using his stretching ability and strength. Multi Man tried using his duplicates increased strength to help.

Diaper Man and Strong Man, using the strength formula in the baby bottle, also tried to help remove the lid, but nothing worked.

To his dismay, Coiley found after trying, that he couldn't even drill through it. The lid as well as the jar, was made of some kind of a thick unbreakable glass material.

Outside, Fluid Man had seen the other heroes get shrunken and captured. Disregarding his own safety, he half transformed and headed for The Frog. Despite the obvious threat, Fluey's only thought at that moment was to free the other captured Heroes, but the ray shot out again.

This time, it shrunk Fluid Man and Tornado Man, who was flying along beside him, in his cyclone-like form. Unable to avoid what happened next, The Frog caught them....

Quickly the lid had come off the jar and just as quickly snaped shut again, before any of the other heroes could escape.

Impossi-Pup, Rope Man and Cuckoo Man had ducked behind a tree luckily, just as the ray shot out again missing them.

Kneeling, holding on to Impossi-Pup, to keep her from running out to the rescue and getting hit by the shrink ray, a stunned Cuckoo Man whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Rope Man answered worriedly, "I don't know!"

It was then that The Shrinker's voice could be heard over a bullhorn.

"We've got your Hero buddies, and a few others besides, you two had better give up, unless you want something nasty, to happen to them!"

The two remaining Mighty Heroes looked helplessly at each other.

The little super pup looked from them, to where the criminals were holding her miniaturized master, as well as the others and whined nervously.

End of part 2


	4. Chapter 4 A Race of a Chase

Disclaimer; Hanna Barbera owns the Impossibles, Terry Toones owns The Mighty Heroes and assorted villians, featured in this story. Erin T Aardvark is the creative genius behind the great character of Impossi-Pup and The Impossibles real Identities, she is also behind the really funny idea, of Fluid Man's less then steller driving ability, Thankyou to her, for graciously letting me borrow them for my story, The true identities of The Mighty Heroes are my invention, as are the incidental characters and locations around GoodHaven. Now sit back, relax, read and review(Please) this new chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 The Chase.

From their safe haven behind the tree, Rope Man, Cuckoo Man and Impossi-Pup, could see the jar, holding the captured Heroes, being placed on a log-like table, with a ten ton weight, suspended over it.

The criminals had been prepared, for the capture and destruction of the Mighty Heroes. This anvil-like weight, was a real atom smasher.

Inside the jar the six shrunken superheroes, were in a huddle formulating an escape plan….

Meanwhile, Cuckoo Man was in a panic, "Rope Man, We have to give up, or Diaper Man and the others are goners!"

Looking at the jar and suddenly seeing something happening, Rope Man's worried look, quickly turned into a triumphant grin, pointing, he said, "No…Look….Look at the jar!"

Both Cuckoo Man and Impossi-Pup looked in the direction he was pointing and saw, that a tiny fountain of water, had appeared out of the top of the jar, through one of the tiny air holes…..

It was Fluid Man, as he spurted up, he half transformed and reaching the top of the Shrinker's helmet, undetected by the two super criminals, (who were too busy, watching for a sign of surrender, from the other two Mighty Heroes) he hit the reverse on the switch, on the top of The Shrinker's helmet light and activated it.

The ray flared out and voila, Fluey became a full size super hero again. Then, still in his half transformed state, he raced over and grabbed the jar, with the others in it off the table just in time, as The Frog let go of the weight, trying to finish off the other heroes.

The Frog yelled, "Oh Drat! Missed!" as the weight clanged onto the empty table.

The Shrinker tried drawing a bead on Fluid Man, to hit him again with the shrink ray, But Fluey was just too quick for him using a zigzag pattern of flight to escape being hit by the Shrinker's beam.

Spurred into action, Impossi-Pup had revved up at the same time, shooting out from behind the tree, where she had been with Rope Man and Cuckoo Man.

Her immediate aim, was to help Fluid Man by distracting and confusing The Shrinker, with two moving targets instead of just one.

With more than one target to aim at and getting increasingly frustrated, The Shrinker kept missing!

Fluey quickly landed over where the other two heroes were, solidifying fully into his human form, joined seconds later, by Impossi-Pup, who, not quite hitting the brakes fast enough, knocked into Cuckoo Man.

He ended up flat on his back, with Impossi-Pup sitting on him. She moved off of his stomach and started to apologetically lick his face.

Fluey handed the jar to Rope Man and helped Cuckoo Man to his feet, then pre-pared to go out again.

He told the others, "I have to get that helmet, so we can un-shrink the others!"

But, before he could act, they heard the sound of a motor turning on.

The Shrinker and The Frog were making a fast getaway, in the Shrinker's rocket powered car.

Cuckoo Man exclaimed, "Oh No!"

Fluey and Rope Man shouted at the same time, "Come on, we've got to catch them!"

Fluey shouted, "To the Impossi-jet!"

The four of them with Impossi-Pup excitedly running ahead of Fluey, Rope Man and Cuckoo Man, found where the jet had landed and hopped in, the others followed her lead, with Fluey climbing into the driver's section and Cuckoo Man and Rope Man climbing into the other two sections of the jet.

Although The two Mighty heroes were capable of flying on their own, they decided it might be quicker to find the villains, by staying together, in the Impossi-jet.

Rope Man carefully stowed the glass jar, with the other heroes in it, in a safe compartment.

Fluey started up the Impossi-jet's engine shouting, "Here we go, Rally Ho Ho!"

Rope Man Shouted out "Gung Ho!"

Cuckoo Man chimed in "Ah, Cuckoo Cuckoo!"

Impossi-Pup, was barking excitedly, over the roar of the Imposs-jet's engine.

Inside the jar knowing their team mate's driving ability, coupled with chasing the Shrinker, while trying to avoid being hit by his shrink ray, Multi Man called out to the others…

"Back up against the sides of the jar, it's going to be a bumpy ride!"

The incredible Impossi-jet took off at high speed, following the Shrinker's car.

Fluey's erratic driving, made it impossible, (no pun intended) for the Shrinker to hit the jet, with the shrink ray.

With a snicker, Fluey thought, 'This is one time, my less than perfect driving, is good for something.'

Of course, both Rope Man and Cuckoo Man thought he was doing a brilliant job of driving. Not realizing that Coil Man or Multi Man usually drove, which avoided this sort of rollercoaster type of experience.

Inside the jar the heroes were getting shaken up by the turbulence, but no one was getting seriously injured.

Fluey took the Impossi-jet high up into the cloud cover, to get it out of the range of The Shrinker's ray and to make the crooks think they had lost their pursuers.

Finally out of range and no longer being shot at, Fluey straightened out the flight path of the Impossi-jet, Rope Man opened the lid of the jar to see how the others were doing.

All the mini-heroes were jumbled on top of each other, with Strong Man at the bottom of the pile.

Apologetically Rope Man said, "Sorry about the rough ride Fellas." this was met with some grumbling, while they attempted to un-jumble themselves.

The Impossi-jet followed The Shrinker's car, sighting it through the clouds, to an Inlet on the coast of Goodhaven, where in hover mode, they saw it enter a greenish building.

As soon as a pair of huge garage doors closed and sealed water tight, the whole building suddenly shook and sunk nearly all the way into the murky water.

Which explained why The Mighty Heroes, after months of on and off searching, hadn't (till now that is) been able to locate the Frog's current hideout.

Fluey called out, "Converting to Impossi-sub!"

"Here we go again!" commented Coiley, as everyone inside the jar braced themselves….

Fluid Man pushed a button on the dashboard. Instantly, the jet became a sub, complete with hood and periscope.

"Boy!" exclaimed Cuckoo Man, "This car of yours can do anything!"

Fluey proudly replied, "Practically!"

The Impossi-sub splashed down, into the bay and began it's decent under the swampy water, moving towards the building.

End of part 3.


	5. Chapter 5 After the Helmet

Disclaimer; Hanna Barbera has owership of the Impossibles, Terry Toones owns The Mighty Heroes and any villains which are mentioned or featured in this story, My friend and fellow FF author Erin T. Aardvark is the talented creator behind the great character of Skittles/Impossi-Pup and the true Identities of the Imposssibles, Thankyou for letting me borrow them once again. As always, I wish to thank my friend, mentor and author extraordinaire, Irual, with out who's invaluable help, this story would still be in my head, where no one could read and appreciate it. I am responsible for creating the true Identities of the Mighty heroes for this story, as well as any incidental characters or locations in and around Goodhaven. There is no monetary gain in the writing of this story, it's just done for fun and entertainment and reviews, so sit back, relax, read and Enjoy and please review, Thanks, now, on to the story.

Chapter 4; Grab and Go Go.

From inside the building, The Frog and The Shrinker saw the reddish-orange, (with yellow wave markings on it's sides) sub's approach and recognizing it as the same shape and color as the jet that had been chasing them before….

The Frog observed, "Those guys don't give up easy do they?"

The Shrinker whined, "I don't know how they found us, or how they got that submarine, (not knowing of course about the Impossi-mobile's ability to change ) but this is all your fault, if you had captured them the way you were suppose to, we'd be well rid of them by now and able to go on with our plan!"

The Frog retorted indignantly, "Well how was I suppose to know, that one of them could change into liquid and would be able to escape from the jar?"

The Shrinker shot back, "Well, now we have to keep them from coming in here, after my helmet. They get that and we can kiss the Big Plan, A-Di-Os!"

As soon as the Impossi-sub was close, but not too close, Fluey told the others,

"As soon as I leave the Sub, Rope Man you push this green button, (indicating the one he was talking about) it will put the Impossi-sub into reverse, to get you guys out of range of that Shrinker guy's ray….then push this red one, (pointing to the red button beside the green one) it will stop and set the sub on hover.

I don't think you'll need it, but just incase you do, the Yellow button to the left of the steering wheel is the autopilot, it will enable the Impossi-sub to drive it's self.

Rope Man worriedly asked, "But….won't you need someone to help you?"

Appreciating the concern, Fluey answered, "It will be easier and quicker if I go alone. Besides, if I get into trouble, you'll have to come to rescue me.

Both Rope Man and Cuckoo Man had to agree with Fluey's reasoning, but his team mates were still apprehensive about Fluid Man going it alone.

It took some persuasive talking on Fluey's part, but finely everyone had agreed that it was the only way to get the Shrinker's helmet.

Grinning Fluey shouted out, "Solid Man! Rally Ho Ho and Here I Go!"

With that, he converted to his liquid state and in a thin stream shot up and out through the periscope. (which is, like the sub itself, pressurized to keep out any water from the outside)

Knowing she had to stay back and wait along with Rope Man, Cuckoo Man and the others, didn't make Impossi-Pup happy either, there wasn't anything she could do, but let Fluey go it alone, for the moment.

Once outside Fluid Man was immediately barreling through the water, at high speed toward the building. Because he was entirely transformed into his liquid form, he was virtually invisible, to the two criminals watching the sub through the windows.

The Frog and The Shrinker were puzzled as to why, the sub was now retreating, which was why they didn't see the ripple caused by Fluey moving through the water

The Frog offered, "Maybe they've changed their minds."

The Shrinker answered shrewdly, "I doubt that, they know that my helmet is the only way to restore the others. They're planning something sneaky, I just know it! I'll just keep my shrink ray handy!"

As Fluey got close to the building, he began circling trying to find a pipe or some other way to get inside the hideout.

From the Impossi-sub, Rope Man, Cuckoo Man and Impossi-Pup couldn't see much of anything either, until they spotted a shadowy figure, at the side of the building.

It was Fluid Man, he had just found a way inside.

There was a small drain pipe with a cover, but Fluid Man noticed that at irregular intervals, the cap would pop open to let in some water, it only took the second or two the cap was open, for him to slip in.

Watching from the sub, Rope Man remarked, "He's In! Now we'll just have to wait, for him to contact us, incase of trouble." to Cuckoo Man and the other's, the lid had been off the jar, since before Fluid Man left the sub, so that the other heroes could move about.

Fluid Man had his wrist radio communicator with him, so he could talk to the others back at the sub. As he moved up the pipe, Fluey was looking for an exit into one of the inner rooms or halls.

Finally he found an entrance through a faucet over a sink and was half way in, but had to reject that way, after he saw some strange looking criminal types, in the room.

Fluid Man thought to himself, 'The Shrinker must have gotten a gang together to help with his plans.'

He saw four others, in that large room.

There was a tall character with a pale complexion, Very sharp teeth, in a purple body suit, maroon cape with orange hood and gloves talking to a portly guy in a stovepipe hat, with an olive green suit and dark gray cape with white gloves and scraggly mustache wearing a metal vest…

The third guy was floating about two feet off the ground, short, wearing a maroon suit and black cape, he had a sickly green complexion and jet black hair, he was talking to a guy with a very colorful costume, a black hood, red cape and gloves, orange body suit, reddish colored wings, black shorts and a red belt, with birdlike picture patch on the front of his shirt, carrying a bazooka-like weapon.

As he twirled it around by the trigger, he remarked,"I wish that The Shrinker would tell us more, about our part in this plan of his, to heist all the banks we can…"

" AND what our cut of the profits, is going to be!" mentioned the other guy in the tall hat…

Relaying this information back to the others, once he was back in the pipe, Fluey continued on.

When they heard from Fluid Man, Rope Man turned to Cuckoo Man saying,"I certainly hope he can get in and out of there, without having to tangle with all those other criminals by himself!"

Rope Man and Cuckoo Man had an idea of who Fluid Man was talking about, from the descriptions of the other criminals, in that room he had just left.

Knowing there were four other super crooks at large, was a disquieting thought.

The Mighty Heroes were use to fighting these criminals, but not all at once and certainly not while three of them were shrunken down to such a small size.

Cuckoo Man nodded, the other two Impossibles were listening to this exchange, feeling pretty helpless in their shrunken condition and very worried about their team mate.

Quickly Fluey had located another room and sink with a faucet, entering in cautiously, he found just by shear luck, he'd located the room one floor up, where The Frog and The Shrinker were.

Using his liquid form, he snuck closer, to where the two Super Criminals were standing, then quickly he shot up, transformed to his human shape from the waist up and grabbed the Shrinker's helmet, right off the startled super criminal's head.

Transforming completely, he raced to the door and speaking quickley into his communicator at the same time, Fluey shouted,

"I've got it, I'm heading up through the building, right to the surface, I'll meet you there, be with you in 5!"

Then tucking the helmet under his arm and quickly opening the door, he half converted up to his waist again into a stream of water and headed out to find the nearest set of stairs, hopefully leading up and out.

But Fluey hadn't counted on encountering the other criminals, on his way out.

Seconds after he had left the room they were in and having quickly gotten over the surprise of Fluid Man's sneak attack, The Shrinker had used the intercom, to contact the others.

Fluey was rushing around the corner of a corridor and ran smack into the four other criminals, coming from the other direction.

From behind him, Fluey could hear The Frog and The Shrinker coming…

The Shrinker was shouting at his cohorts, "Stop Him! Don't let him get away!"

Fluey shot up toward the ceiling trying to fly over them, but one of the crooks, called the Raven, (His colorful costume, complete with working wings, resembling the bird he was named after and usually hung out with, as helpers in his crime sprees.) pointed a strange gun at him.

All Fluey had time to shout into his communicator was, "Rally Hey fellas! I REALLY need help down here!"

The gun fired, ejecting a liquid plastic like substance, that, when it hit Fluey, it completely encased him, shrinking helmet and all, in a plastic cocoon freezing him in midflight and causing him to crash to the floor.

End of part 4


	6. Chapter 6 End Game

**Disclaimer; The Impossibles are the property of Hanna Barbera, The Mighty Heroes are owned by Terry Toones, as are the villains featured in this story. The great character of Impossi-Pup/Skittles and the Impossibles true identities, are the creative invention of Erin T. Aardvark, my friend and Author extraordinaire, writer of many great stories involving The Impossibles. My great thanks to her, for graciously letting me use them once again to enhance the story. The Mighty Heroes true identities, for this story are my own invention, as are any incidental characters or locations around Goodhaven. My friend and mentor and fellow F.F. writer, Irual, has helped me greatly in putting together this story and getting it to print, I thank her a lot for her patient and very helpful hand. Now, Sit back, relax, read and review please. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 The Rescue.**

**On the surface of the Inlet, his message came out loud and clear, from the speaker, in the dashboard of the Impossi-sub and alerted everyone to the trouble Fluey was in and then….ominous silence….. **

**Coiley and Multi as well as Impossi-Pup, were in an immediate panic, trying to re-establish contact. **

**Multi Man was shouting into the Impossi-sub's dashboard communicator receiver, Cuckoo Man had activated and turned the sending button all the way up for him and was holding the mini Multi, close to the transmitter,**

"**Fluey! Come in Fluey!…..I'm not getting anything…..Fluey!" **

**There was no answer……**

**Coil Man was adamant, "We've got to do something!"**

**Even though, most of the others, were shrunken down to mini-size, it was unanimous, they all wanted to help in the rescue. **

**Getting back into the jar and with the lid securely fastened and held by Cuckoo Man, they prepared for the battle to come. **

**Rope Man had driven the sub, over nearer to The Frog's building hideout and surfaced in order to be there when Fluid Man emerged, to be ready for un shrinking the others but, with the dark haired Impossible now in need of help, he drove the sub directly over to the very top of the roof, which peeked out of the water and with instructions from Coil Man, Rope Man converted the sub back into the Impossi-jet. **

**They parked on the top of the roof, to escape detection. **

**Rope Man, found an air vent and pried it open, he crawled throught first, then Cuckoo Man, handed the jar containing the others carfully down to him, then crawled down through it himself, followed quickly by Impossi-Pup, to the corridor below. **

**It wasn't difficult to find out where the bad guys had Fluid Man. They could hear The Shrinker yelling at the Raven, complaining LOUDLY, about him incasing the shrinking helmet, along with Fluey. **

"**YOU IDIOT! Now how are we going to pull off, "THE PLAN!" he was saying…**

**The Raven was equally irate, "YOU Said, Stop Him!" **

**There were other voices all arguing at once, coming from the same direction. **

"**Oh My." Cuckoo Man whispered "It sounds like a whole group, of our worst enemies, what will we do now?" **

**As they stood there listening to all the other voices coming from the room down the hall…..****There was a faint knocking sound, it was coming from the jar where the shrunken heroes were. **

**Cuckoo Man removed the lid, instantly the tiny heroes emerged and landed on Cuckoo man's palm. ****He put down the jar and held his hand up, so he, Rope Man and Impossi-Pup could listen to the others, as… **

"**Conference time, Heroes!" declared a tiny Diaper Man. **

**They began to quietly formulate a plan to rescue Fluey and capture the Shrinker's helmet. **

**A few minutes later..... **

"**Everyone knows what to do, right?" asked Diaper Man, **

"**Yes!" (came the unanimous answer, with a nod yes, from Impossi-Pup)**

"**Ok then, let's go!" **

**Diaper Man, Tornado Man and Strong Man, could fly under their own power, but Coiley and Multi would be a little slower using their own powers so they rode on Impossi-Pup's back.**

**They approached the room, where all the criminals were, they carefully peeked in through the door. **

**In addition to The Shrinker, they also spotted The Frog and four others Rope Man identified as, The Raven, The Junker, The Shocker and the Drifter, who were still arguing. **

**As Cuckoo Man had feared, a room full of the Mighty Heroes deadliest enemies. **

"**Oh Boy, we've really got our hands full this time." whispered Rope Man. **

**Operating acording to their plan, the mini Heroes flew in quietly, to take up their positions. **

**Impossi-Pup, (being one of the full size members of the rescue team, moving at lightning speed, so fast none of the crooks, or the heroes for that matter saw her) rushed over to the far corner of the room, to conceal herself behind Fluid Man, leaving her tiny master and Coil Man, with Cuckoo Man hidden on one side of the front door. **

**Rope Man concealed behind the front door standing on the opposite side across from Cuckoo Man, picked up a heavy metal object, near the front of the room, in his lasso like rope arm and hand, reeling it in quickly and quietly. **

**He then tossed it as far down the hall as he could, the crashing sound it made, caused the villains to stop their arguing and distracted them long enough, for Strong Man to return over to the front door, to pick up and fly Coil Man, up to the top of Fluid Man's head, unseen. **

**Landing on the plastic surrounding Fluey, Coiley began to quickly spin and bore straight down, creating a small hole.**

**Normally Fluey would have been able to just convert to liquid and fly out through the hole Coiley was making, but the plastic cocoon was so hard and there wasn't a lot of time for Coiley to bore down far enough, to reach the inner core where Fluey was, plus he would have had to leave the Shrinker's helmet behind. **

**He was just finishing with it, as Strong Man returned with Multi Man. **

**The hole was just big enough for Multi to get into. **

**He slipped down it and began to rapidly multiply, using the increased strength provided by his duplicates, to began prying the plastic cocoon apart. **

**While this was going on, Diaper Man, Tornado Man, Rope Man and Cuckoo Man with the aid of Impossi-Pup, were trying to distract and or fight the villains. They were using their fighting techniques to keep the bad guys busy. **

**Even as small as two of the Mighty Heroes were, they were doing a pretty good job of fighting the Villains, who didn't notice until it was too late, what was going on with Fluid Man. **

**The plastic surrounding Fluey, began to crack like a gigantic egg shell under the pressure supplied by Multi Man, with the assistance of his duplicates expanding the plastic shell and freeing Fluid Man. **

**Hearing the loud crackling sound, the crooks turned around, they saw Fluey, standing up, free of his plastic prison, with a smirk on his face.**

"**Oh Fellas….!" **

**There was a collective groan and a chorus of "Ah Ohs!"**

**They all knew they were in trouble, when Fluid Man pointed the helmet at the shrunken Mighty Heroes, firing the reverse shrink ray and returning them back to full size. **

**He then returned Coiley and Multi back to their full sizes. **

**Seeing they were out numbered and facing The Shrinker's helmet in the hands of the good guys, the villains wisely surrendered. **

**The Frog raised his hideout up out of the murky water and The Shrinker handed over the shrunken bank building, he had stolen earlier. **

**The bad guys, were marched out to a waiting police van. **

**Rope Man had called the Goodhaven PD, on the police emergency channel, on the radio in the Impossi-jet, before they went to rescue Fluid Man, giving the police the hideout's location. **

**As all the heroes watched, the villains were locked in and driven off to jail. **

**End of chapter 5 **


	7. Chapter 7 Rock n' Roll

Disclaimer; The Impossibles are not owned by me, Hanna Barbera has that privilege, The Mighty Heroes are owned by Terry Toones, Skittles/Impossi-Pup and the true identities of the Impossibles are the brilliant creations, of fellow F.F. author Erin T. Aardvark, who has graciously loaned them to me, for my story. Thank you my friend. I created the true identities of the Mighty Heroes for this story, also any locations and incidental characters in and around Goodhaven are my creation. I also want to thank my friend, mentor and fellow FF writer, Irual for her invaluable help in crafting this story and getting it to the readers. And now, for the final chapter, of this story. Relax, read, review and Enjoy!

Chapter 6. "And Now, On With The Show!"

The Mighty Heroes thanked The Impossibles and Impossi-Pup a.k.a. Skittles, for helping to smash the villain's dastardly plot. Then The Impossibles thanked them back, for helping to rescue Fluid Man.

At that moment, Fluey remembered that they still had a performance to give that evening, at the Beauregard Bailey Concert Hall. He and the other Impossibles invited The Mighty Heroes to attend as their special guests.

Diaper Man accepted on behalf of his team, saying they would be happy to attend, but in their normal everyday identities. Being the home town heroes, he didn't want to take away the attention of the crowd, from The Impossibles concert.

The two superheroes teams parted, The Mighty heroes left to restore the bank building, to it's proper location and then, to prevent it's misuse by anyone else, to put away the Shrinker's helmet, where they could be sure no criminals, or anyone else for that matter, could get their hands on it, before getting ready, to attend the Impossibles concert.

Skittles had back flipped again, changing back from her Impossi-Pup identity and The Impossibles, who had also changed from their super hero identities had returned to the hotel, to get ready to perform, as the Singing Impossibles.

Because of a huge mass of fans, the concert that evening, like their new album, was a sell out. The boys in their stage costumes, carrying their guitars, were brought in through a backstage entrance, leading to the stage area where the Impossi-stage, (the converted Impossi-mobile) was set up and ready.

The Impossibles took their places, on the Impossi-stage ready to play and as the curtains parted to thunderous applause they spotted five very familiar, but out of costume, dressed in civilian clothes, (well, except for Rope Man of course, who was dressed in his Navy dress uniform) people, sitting front row center, along with Skittles, who was happily sitting with their new friends……

Duncan (Diaper man) Masterson Jr., Hank (Strong Man) Steal, Albert (Al) (Tornado Man) Sleet, Officer Third Class, Peter (Pete) (Rope Man) Stringer and as usual, last, but certainly not least, Henry (Cuckoo Man) Peacock.

As usual this concert, like all The Impossibles had played, from the start of their careers, was a complete success, the new hit songs were repeated in three encores and they received several standing ovations.

The crowd of screaming teens (mostly the fan girls) just didn't want to let them go…

Finally the curtains closed as the boys were taking their bows, for the last time and the Impossibles retreated to their dressing room, exhausted but elated.

The Mighty Heroes had enjoyed the show and along with Skittles, having special authorization, were escorted backstage, unrecognized by any autograph hounds, (although a few of the teens standing by the stage door, did give them curious looks) to see the Impossibles.

By the time they arrived Mark (Multi Man) Mills, Franky (Fluid Man) McAlister and Calvin (Coil Man) Collins, were relaxing and winding down from the concert.

As soon as they were alone, Diaper Man's baritone voice, came out of Baby Duncan's mouth, "We really enjoyed your music!"

Mark, Franky and Calvin all replied, "Thanks Guys!"

Mark added, "Maybe we'll get to fight crime with you all again someday."

"Yeah!" Everyone else answered, (Skittles barked happily, her way of showing she agreed.)

Calvin stepped over to a dresser, picking up several bags and handed each of The Mighty Heroes one saying, "Just a little something, to remember us by."

Looking inside they each found the new album, the tour and concert was promoting.

Hank was the first to speak up, "Gosh, Thanks Fellas, (he remarked looking over the autographs on the cover) But I thought these had sold out?"

Henry commented, "Yes, we wanted to buy some on the way in and the fellow at the souvenir counter said they had sold out earlier today."

The boys just smiled, Franky answered, "We have some influence!"

The Mighty Heroes grinned and thanked their Megatropolis counterparts for the record albums….

The next day as the Impossibles were loading up the Impossi-mobile preparing to leave Goodhaven.

They went over to turn in their keys and the hotel clerk gave them an envelope, Mark opened it and all the note said was; Come to Hank's Garage. It was signed, D.M.

Reading the curious note over Mark's shoulder, Franky replied "I wonder what's up."

"Well, (Calvin answered) we won't find out by standing here, we're all loaded up, let's go find out what's going on."

They jumped into the Impossi-mobile and headed out to Hank's Garage, near the outskirts of Goodhaven, as they neared the service station, they saw all five of the Mighty Heroes in full costume…..

Bringing the car to a halt, near the garage building, which also doubled as Hank's office. Mark, Franky, Calvin and Skittles, looked expectantly at the group of colorful heroes.

Diaper Man spoke up, "We couldn't let you leave without saying good-by and thanks, again. We thought it would be easier to do it here, with out attracting too much attention."

Just as they shook hands, suddenly….The colorful red, white and blue signal went off across the sky. "Duty calls, ( Diaper Man said, then he shouted) Come On Heroes! Up and Away!"

The redheaded baby shot into the air, followed by his team mates, "Yahoo!, Gung Ho!, Wheeeeeee!, Ah, Cuckoo Cuckoo!"

The Impossibles watched them go, then Skittles barked, did her back flip, turning into Impossi-Pup and looked at her human team members as if to say, "What are we waiting for?"

Grinning at each other, The Singing Impossibles, changed to their super alter egos and Multi, who was in the driver's seat, converted the Impossi-mobile into the Impossi-jet.

The Fighting Impossibles, all shouted, "Rally HOOOO!" As they roared off, to help The Mighty Heroes!

"Two Great Crime Fighting Teams, Ready At Any Time, To Unit, To Fight, For The Right!"

The End!


End file.
